Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel
Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel is the sequel book to Descendants. It was released on May 24, 2016.‘Descendants’ Sequel Set At Disney Channel Description "There's no place like home. Especially if home is the infamous Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay haven't exactly turned their villainous noses up at the comforts of Auradon after spending their childhoods banished on the Isle. After all, meeting princes and starring on the Tourney team aren’t nearly as terrible as Mal and her friends once thought they would be. But when they receive a mysterious invitation to return to the Isle, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay can't help feeling comfortable in their old hood—and their old ways. Not everything is how they left it, though, and when they discover a dark mystery at the Isle's core, they'll have to combine all of their talents in order to save the kingdom." Trivia *With the exception of Jay, it's confirmed the VKs are dating. Mal is still with Ben; Evie is confirmed to be Doug's girlfriend; Carlos and Jane turned out to be the perfect match for each other. *As Freddie Facilier, Allie and Jordon appear in the story, this takes place between Wicked World. *Belle and Beast are on a vacation cruise, leaving Auradon under Ben's care. **Ben is referred to as Prince once, despite being King now; likely a typo. **Ben has little time to himself due his duties as King; however, he takes his role seriously and fairly. *There is still no magic on the island, as it was pushed underground. *After the defeat of Maleficent, many other VKs saw good wins over evil. Yen Sid founded the Anti-heroes club, which consists of Yzla, Hadie, Deigo de Vil, Claudine Frollo, Harry and Jace, Big Murph, Eddie Balthazar, Hermie Bing and Maddy. However, Maddy was a double agent, with her own group own pro-evil followers. **Anthony, Ginny and the Gastons follow Mad Maddy *Disney sequels are confirmed to not be counted in the Descendants universe. **Its revealed Anthony Tremaine is Anastasia's son; she suffers a small mental illness, where she buys shoes too small for her feet to train them to fit the glass slipper . *As a result of the barrier breaking briefly, a cavern has appeared on the island, which leads back to Auradon. It also generates talismans to replace the ones confiscated from the villains. **The Poison Apple, the Golden Cobra, the Ring of Envy and the Dragon's Egg are recovered by Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal before Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella. **The talismans can be rendered harmless if the one who takes it has the opposite trait (Evie had faith friendship; Jay was satisfied with small comforts; Carlos didn't wish harm on anyone; Mal was satisfied with her life as she had Ben and her friends) *There is a second school on the island, for witches (which Carlos thought was dumb as there was no magic.) *Camelot shuns technology, something Ben finds annoying due to the beds and B.O. *The Queen of Hearts runs a salon on the island. Cruella is known to have frequented it. *Carlos knows how to drive. Also, his middle name is Oscar. *Carlos and Evie now hate the Isle of the Lost's food, not being able to stand the taste. *Mal learns that everyone on the island fears her now, as she defeated her mother. *Madam Mim appears, having used the cavern to reach Auradon and cause trouble for Maleficent to get blamed for. **Possibly she sought to her place as the island's ruler by increasing her reputation. **Mad Maddy is her granddaughter. *There is an embargo in place because of Maleficent's actions. *Grumpy has a son named Gordon. *Lonnie suggests Evie may get hired by Cinderela's mice friends because of her sewing talents. References Category:Novels Category:Descendants Category:Descendants books Category:Crossovers Category:Books